


He Keeps Me Warm

by frigginadorable



Series: SNK Drabble Prompts [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, as jean's roommate, bc i love my eternally angry child, but jean and marco are so cute its gross, i just had to slip eren in there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2482844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frigginadorable/pseuds/frigginadorable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabble prompt: waiting for the bus jeanmarco fluffy cuteness</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Keeps Me Warm

He shivered, letting out a hiss of breath which could be seen in the frosty air. Jean rubbed his arms, trying to create as much friction as he possibly could. He was going to fucking freeze to death and it was all Jaeger’s fault. 

Stupid fucking Eren forgot his dumb presentation for his board meeting today so he called up his roommate, Jean, to bring it to him. Jean wasn’t going to say yes but the brat had done him a favor once before so he owed him. 

His fingers clutched the large graph boards as he stood at the bus stop, teeth chattering. Suddenly, there were warm gloved hands covering his eyes and he couldn’t help but smile. 

"Hey Marco." Jean turned to face his freckled boyfriend, he was doing Eren a favor but he didn’t say he’d be there right away. _Of course_  he was going to go out of the way to take the same bus that his boyfriend took to work every day. 

"Good morning, Jeanbo." The brunette hummed and pressed a kiss to Jean’s cold lips. The moment their lips met, Jean’s entire body warmed up, blood rushing through his veins. 

Marco always had a knack for warming Jean up and out of his cold, bitter moods that Eren always seemed to coax him into. He placed the poster boards on the floor next to his feet and leaned forward, resting his head in the crook of Marco’s neck. 

Somehow, Marco was always warm, he was like a traveling heater. Which contrasted perfectly with Jean who always seemed 20 degrees below average. He pecked along Marco’s exposed neck and nuzzled him, arms wrapping around his slender waist. 

He smiled at the chime of Marco’s soft laugh, pulling away as he heard the bus round the corner. They wouldn’t see each other again until 7, they were going to see a movie— and _honestly_  Jean was excited to sit in the back and make out for the entirety of ‘ _Americas #1 Best Selling movie of 2014_ ' 

With a groan he picked up the presentation boards and pulled out some dollar bills to pay for the bus fee. They both shuffled onto the bus and sat side by side, Jean leaning on Marco’s shoulder. The bus was just as freezing as the outside air, he was tempted to shove his hands under Marco’s jacket so he didn’t freeze. 

However, Marco was the first stop and before he knew it, his boyfriend was standing to leave. “See ya later, babe.” Jean smiled up at the other, watching him get off the bus. 

"Love you!" Marco called before hopping off of the bus. Jean watched him walk up to the large building and disappear into the front entrance as the bus rolled away.

 

**Author's Note:**

> im jeanmarco trash


End file.
